¿Te asusta la oscuridad?
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella es acechada durante toda la noche de Halloween por un misterioso sujeto...pero ella no es lo que parece y él tampoco.


**¿Te asusta la oscuridad?**

- Dime algo. ¿Te asusta la oscuridad?

Giré bruscamente sobre mis pies, enfrentándome a aquella aterciopelada voz.

Yo sabía que alguien había estado siguiéndome toda la noche; desde que dejé a mi pequeña hermana en la casa de su amigo Bill, hasta que decidí arriesgarme e internarme en la calle más podrida y oscura de Seattle.

- Interesante disfraz – la voz volvió a hablar, y mi oído identifico que no estaba demasiado cerca – Eres demasiado hermosa como para esconder ese hermoso rostro detrás de una máscara tan fea.

Guardé silencio. Creía que así evitaría revelar mi posición, pero no era tan sencillo como eso. Escondí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo negro, sintiendo como una suave brisa acariciaba mi cuello.

- Estas un poco grande como para salir a buscar dulces en Halloween – se burló, soltando una risita que resonó como campanillas en mis oídos – Apuesto a que estabas esperándome. Oh, si, de seguro me buscabas.

Bufé, lo cual pareció complacerlo. Había caído en su trampa.

- ¡Bravo! La hermosa dama por fin da señales de vida. ¿Estas adelante…?

Sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado, cual brisa otoñal. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿…o atrás?

Mis piernas temblaron. El delicado susurro de su voz me pilló desprevenida, pero mis pies parecían pegados al piso y me sentía incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Debía conservar la calma, pero jamás había olido un aroma más fresco ni una voz más aterciopelada que la del hombre que me acechaba.

- Tú corazón late a mil por hora – murmuró, deslizando un frío dedo desde mi hombro hasta mi muñeca – Pareces acelerada. ¿Te gusta la manera en la que te seduzco?

Una arcada amenazo con salir de mi garganta. ¡Asco! ¿De verdad creía que algo en él me ponía?

- Debes estar más loco de lo que creía si realmente crees que me produces algo más que ganas de vomitar.

Él rió. Su "sentido del humor" estaba comenzando a calentar mi cabeza.

- Así que hablas. Has sido dotada de una hermosa voz, por cierto.

Me estaba comenzando a agotar aquello. Odiaba que jugaran conmigo, y más aun cuando me quedaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar a recoger a mi hermana. Si llegaba demasiado tarde, seguramente no habría más Halloween por el resto de mi vida.

- Deja de bromear.

- Uuuh, chica seria – su otra mano acarició mi mejilla, retirando de un tirón la máscara de bruja y haciéndome sonrojar – Y rápida, además.

Iba a defenderme cuando, en un rápido movimiento, me hizo girar sobre mi misma y acarició mis labios con los suyos, congelando mi cuerpo en un segundo. No era romántico, ni suave, ni tibio. No era como imaginaba ni quería recibir mi primer beso, pero mi mente solo pudo pensar que, si era de esos calentones de pies a cabeza, todo seria más fácil. Solo me dejé llevar.

Sus manos se colaron por dentro de mi abrigo, afirmándose en mi cintura. El frío me llegó de inmediato, mientras yo intentaba parecer interesada y enroscaba mis manos en su cuello. El beso se volvió más profundo, y el sabor de su boca casi me hizo perder la razón. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y sus manos me acercaron más a él, pegando nuestros pechos y obligándome a entrar en contacto directo con su piel, suave y fría.

Un extraño calor comenzó a abrirse paso en mi estomago mientras era acorralada contra la pared, y mis manos sujetaban y tiraban de sus cabellos suaves y rebeldes. El sentimiento de estar siendo seducida por él me llevó a perder la cabeza de un segundo a otro, como si jamás hubiera existido autocontrol en mi cuerpo.

Sus labios me dejaron libre y atacaron suavemente mis mejillas y mi barbilla. Una y otra vez repartía delicados y apasionados besos de mariposa sobre mi piel, erizándola y extendiendo un extraño veneno que calentaba mis venas y hacia latir mi corazón a mil.

Sentí como bajaba de un segundo a otro a mi cuello. Besó mi yugular, mi clavícula y el pequeño hueco entre mi oreja derecha y mi cuello. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la muralla, mientras suaves besos húmedos eran repartidos a lo largo de mi garganta. Algo puntiagudo rozó mi piel sensible, haciéndome estremecer hasta sentir que me arqueaba hacia él, ofreciéndole más.

Cayó al piso cual cuerpo sin vida. Se agarró de mis pantalones, jadeando, observándome con unos brillantes ojos acaramelados, que poseían un destello rojizo espeluznante. De rodillas en el piso, una suave lágrima rodó por su mejilla, a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida y caía al piso, con la estaca sobresaliendo de su pecho. A lo lejos, solo se escuchaban los gritos y las risas de los niños.

_No, no me asusta la oscuridad.

* * *

_

Regalo muuuuuy atrasado para Halloween, pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos (:

Besos!

Sammy!


End file.
